Immoral Love
by pebblesdork
Summary: As her mother's last dyeing wish, Sakura moves into the Uchiha manor. Upon Sasuke and Sakura's first encounter, Sakura finds some unsettling news that will, very soon, change the course of her life.
1. Chapter 1

It has been a week. A whole week... Time has flown by me so quickly, yet so dauntingly, painfully slow. It felt like just yesterday I was sitting in class, finishing up my class work.

"Ms. Haruno?" My teacher had called to me, holding a yellow, wrinkled slip between her index and middle finger. I lifted my head, diverting my attention from my work to her. She raised the slip in my direction, waiting for me to get up in front of the class and walk over to grab it. I did, reluctantly. Already knowing I was being called down to the office, I didn't bother to read the paper, just took it and kindly excused myself from her class. It was the doctor, from Konohagakure's hospital. He was calling, as always to inform me of my mother's current state. I already knew what to expect as I walked through that door and took the phone. He would say he was sorry, that my mother has not been making any improvements. The phone calls were completely pointless. I already knew the horrible condition my mother was in. I knew that day after day she grew weaker. I was even going to visit her after school, so whatever he had to tell me was useless.

"Hello?" I spoke in a calmed voice into the receiver. I knew everything. Everything he was telling me. This wasn't anything knew. I tuned out the entire conversation, wishing he'd stop talking about what was going on inside my mother's body in such a vivid manner. "What...?" I was snapped back into attention at the mention of the word. A word that has been spoken so often, yet not enough. As sick as my mother was, I never allowed myself to believe she and that word would be used in the same sentence.

"Your mother," The doctor said with a shaky pause. "Is dead."

My mother, at the age of twenty-nine, was diagnosed with Leukemia; four days after I was born. Her cancer was something I had lived with my hole life. Something I had gotten used to. She showed very little signs of her symptoms at first, attempting to stay strong for her daughter. My mother was enduring in ways one wouldn't imagine. For seventeen years she had raised a daughter by herself, while she fought her own battle. The second she knew of her disease, she was in a constant war to stay alive. She wouldn't allow her daughter to be raised without a mother. She signed up for treatments after treatments, anything she could do to fight off her death for as long as possible.

It wasn't until now that her constant fight came to an end. She was too weak. There was nothing she could do. The cancer had consumed her.

And now... She's gone.

-----

I walked over to my bed, my heels clacking on the wooden tiled floor with each step. I bent and picked up the dyed black rose that lay on my bed, and brought it up to my hair. I pulled my fringes aside, clipping the rose over it. It contrasted with my pink hair, resting just above my right ear. I turned to look at myself in the full lengthened mirror, sadness crossing my features. I looked just like my mother. In moments like this, I really wished I had attained more of my father's genes. It was difficult to be constantly reminding myself of her every time I stared into my own reflection.

From outside, I could hear a car honking, signaling it's arrival.

I tugged on my black dress and hurried out the door, turning lights off in the process. I pushed open the front door, Naruto already waiting at the door to greet me. He smiled softly, "Sakura-chan," He said joyfully. He gazed at me from head to toe, his arm reaching over behind his head.. "You look... beautiful." He scratched the back of his head, his cheeks flushing with embarrassment.

"Thanks..." I looked down at the long heels I was wearing, making me look taller then usual, which was not tall to begin with. I reminded myself that I should take that as a compliment. After all, I was beautiful because I looked like my mother. But, that was also the reason I never took that compliment seriously. Because it wasn't me they were admiring. Not that I cared, until recently.

"Ready?" he asked cautiously, holding his hand out to me. I nodded once and placed my hand over his, allowing him to lead me down my front steps. He dropped our hands between us as we walked side by side in silence. Naruto had known my mother ever since he was twelve, when we first met. My mother used to be a teacher at our school, and Naruto loved her. He was her "teacher's pet". I grew jealous of the attention my mother gave him and ended up despising him. Everyone else didn't like Naruto, so no one ever questioned me. He was always that strange kid that no body ever wanted to talk to, the kid that would cause mischief for attention. I always found his pranks to be childish and immature. If he wanted a friend so badly, he could try being normal. But that was all in the past. Respect for him came down the road, and I actually started liking him once I put my jealousy aside. He would never know that, of course. He couldn't. How strange would that be?

-----

"Looks like it's going to rain," Naruto muttered beside me as he lead me towards the ginormous mansion ahead, his arm snaked around my waist. The mansion had apparently belonged to one of my mother's closest friend, and by the looks of it, one of her wealthier friends too. "Uchiha Manor", the sign by the entrance read. Fancy stuff. There was a stone wall surrounding the manor, green ivory plants adorning the length. Naruto reached over to the metal black gate, twisting the handle and pulling it open for me. I hesitantly walked in. Was this the right place? It looked quiet and vacant, there wasn't even cars in front. I turned to Naruto as he closed the gate.

"Are you sure this is it?" I asked him.

He walked towards me and rest his hand on my shoulder, his other hand digging into his pocket. He pulled out a white folded paper and handed it to me. "Check for yourself."

And I did. I unfolded the paper, reading the address my mother had written on it. Five thousand and fifty. I looked up to the giant wooden door and read the golden numbers beside it. Five thousand and fifty. Naruto took the letter and said, "I'll wait in the car." I nodded as he turned to leave. So this is it. I twisted back around to face my knew home. The presence of the giant three story house sending shivers up and down my spine. What if this place was haunted? Did my mother seriously expect me to live somewhere that inhabited ghost? I swallowed the lump in my throat and looked over my shoulder to see if Naruto was still there. He wasn't.

My knees were becoming shaky with each second. I felt like I was going to collapse, and these heels certainly didn't help with my balance.

God, I hope I don't have to go up the stairs...

I rang the door bell, waited a few seconds and rang it two more times. I had to force myself to stop ringing, but I couldn't help myself. Who in Konohagakure had a doorbell? The thought was so taboo, I just _had_ to ring it once more.

I pulled back instantly, gasping as someone pulled the door open.

A short, chubby man with a tuxedo stood across from me, his greying hair gelled back. He looked as if he were in his fifty's, maybe sixty's. I blinked, a bit surprised that there even was someone living here. "H-hello.." I stuttered, my cheeks flushing with embarrassment. The short chubby man remained still, peaking out at me through the open small crack

"Are you Sakura Haruno?" He asked in a detective-like voice. I swear, it's like the idea of someone visiting their home was forbidden, or something. I nodded in response and the man brightened up instantly. "Good, Good," He said cheerfully, which blew me away since it was the complete opposite of how he was a few seconds ago. "Please, come in, come in." He pulled the door wide open, standing aside to allow me to enter.

I took a step further, entering the darkness. That was the first thought that came to my mind, this place was dark. And big. My eyes darted around, taking in my surroundings. I could not believe my eyes, was I dreaming? No, I don't think I would have such a...dark dream. But the house itself didn't look that bad. It had marble floors, sculptures, big leather sofas, and all of that package that made you feel like you just entered into a palace. "Wow," I said under my breath as I squinted my eyes, trying to take in the finer details.

"Like it?" The short chubby man asked.

I turned to face him, "If it's not to much to ask," I began cautiously, turning away from him to look at the giant dark curtains that blocked out the sunlight. "Why don't you open up the curtains? It really is a beautiful home." Such a shame it had to be kept under such darkness. The man bellowed a raspy laugh, tilting his head back. I stared at him in confusion. Had I said something funny?

"Why, thank you," He said, his laughter turning into soft rumbles. "I fully agree with you. What a pity it is indeed." He smiled at me, then straitened himself up. "Please come, sit." I allowed him to lead me toward the living room, the glow of the fire from the fireplace flickering off the walls. He pulled up a chair for me.

"So then, why don't you open the curtains?" I asked once more. The place had little to no lighting at all. Not even from lamps. It was literally lit up by flames. There were candles everywhere. I took my seat gratefully, relieved of not having to stand in these tedious heels. The chubby man took his seat across from me.

"Unfortunately, the young master doesn't enjoy sunlight very much. He finds it to be quite...'annoying'." He made air quotes as he said this.

I raised a brow, "Is that so?" What is this guy, a vampire? What kind of albino weirdo doesn't like the sun? I mentally scolded myself for thinking that. Whoever this Uchiha guy was, he might have a skin problem. It was no place of mine to go pointng fingers and making assumptions. But still, _he doesn't like the sun_?He must have had one tough childhood... "Well, where is he?" I looked around, worried that he-or worse, a ghost-would pop out of no where.

"Young master is currently sleeping."

I scoffed. Sleeping, at three in the afternoon? Just how rich and spoiled is this guy?

"Oh." I finally said, wishing Naruto were there with me and not waiting outside.

The man cleared his throat, "Would you like something to drink while you wait?"

I shook my head, "No thank you. I can just come back later-"

"That wont be necessary," someone said, cutting me off. I turned to look over my shoulder, a dark figure was walking down the stairs in our direction. If he hadn't talked, I would have ran far, far away from here, thinking he was a ghost.

His face became clearer as he grew closer to the living room.

"Young master," The man stood, bowing immediately.

So this was going to be my knew guardian, huh? Well, it's definitely going to be awkward living in a house filled with men...

The guy stopped beside me, staring at me from head to toe. "No way," I said in disbelief. "You're the 'master' ?" My jaw dropped. This guy was so young! "There must be a mistake..." Why would my mother send me to live with someone around my age? She never even allowed me to sleep over Naruto's house!

The guy reached over and grabbed my chin, lifting my face and turning it to each side. I blushed at the sudden contact. What's _he_ looking at?

"She's very pretty isn't she?" The short chubby man said with a hint of pride. This hole scene made me nervous. What, was I going to be auctioned or something? God...please no.

"Not at all," The guy said plainly, releasing his grip. My Jaw dropped. Did he just call me _ugly?_ How rude! I narrowed my eyes at him as he walked over and took a seat next to the short chubby man. They both stared at me, well, the chubby guy did, the other seemed to be more interested with the flames from the fireplace then with his guest.

I stared at him incredulously. What a jerk...

"I had not properly introduced myself," the short chubby man said. "I am Masaaki, young master's personal assistent. And this is Sasuke Uchiha, the young master himself."

"Nice to meet you," I said, mostly to Masaaki. My eyes kept darting back to Sake, or was it Suke? Whatever, as if it mattered.

"Ms. Haruno," Masaaki said, diverting my attention away from the other guy.

"Just, call me Sakura," I interrupted.

"My apologies, Sakrua. I understand you are sent here by you mother. Am I right?" I gave him a curt nod and leaned back in my chair, crossing my legs. My mother had wrote on her will for me to come live with an old friend of her's. She hated the idea of me being an orphan.

Masaaki reached over to grab a pile a papers that were resting on the coffee table. He placed the glasses that were hanging around his neck on the bridge of his nose, pushing it up with his index finger. I watched as he went through the papers, searching through every tittle. "Ah," He pulled out a sheet from the center of the pile, placing the rest on the coffee table. "Here it is." For a brief second, the other guy's eyes shifted in my direction, locking with my own. Just how old was he? Did he seriously just wake up? I found it hard to believe. He looked as if he had just stepped out of a meeting; tuxedo and everything.

I quickly looked away, after a while of his awkward stare.

Masaaki read briefly over the paper, "It says here that Sasuke's father," Oh, so that's his name...Not like it matters anyway. "And your mother used to be, well by the looks of it, very, very close friends." He said, clearing his throat. I wondered how "close" exactly. No offense to my mother, god bless her soul, but she did get around often. I mean, _really_ often. "And that they have come to an agreement that you are to come live with us as Sasuke's fiance-"

"Wait...What?!" _Fiance?! _ I was not aware of _that_ ! "No...no, there must be a mistake. My mother never mentioned anything about..._marriage._" I shook my head in disbelief. No, this isn't right.

"I'm sorry Sakura. It says it right here," Masaaki pointed at the paper. "There is even a signature-"

I didn't give him a chance to finish, I stood immediately while he was talking and snatched the papers from his hands. My eyes skimmed the paper, trying to find proof that this was all lie, or really sick joke. The paper read read;

_Dear _Masaaki_, _

_You have been an outstanding help to our family. You have stuck by us through the thick and thin, and for that I am eternally grateful for you. _

The first half was pretty much Sasuke's dad telling Masaaki about how great he is, yada-yada-yada... I skipped a few lines.

_Therefore I have one last request. As my dyeing wish, I wish for Sasuke to be married and have children. _

What, children!? No way! This man is insane! I am _not _sleeping with Sasuke.

_It is every parent's dream_ _to see their child marry. I, in the other hand, was unfortunate. I will never receive the privilege of watching my child be wed. _

_But at least, I will rest in piece knowing that you will read this letter, and that under your hands, my dream of my child marrying will be completed. _

I gave the paper back to Masaaki, not even bothering to finish it. I don't have to take this. Who says I _have _ to marry Sasuke? My dead mother and Sasuke's dead father, that's who. But still! It's not their place to decide my future like this. "I'm sorry, but I will not marry him." I turned on my heel and stormed out of the living room. _Incredible! _ I hardly knew this guy, nor did I want to, and I was expected to devote my life to him? No freaking way!

Just as I was about to grab for the door handle and get as far away from this place as possible, a hand grabbed my elbow and yanked me back. I stumbled backward, loosing balance on my heel, Sasuke's chest breaking my fall.

"That's no way for a guest to be acting," Sasuke said scoldingly.

I flushed and yanked my arm away from his, turning around once I regained my balance. I jammed my finger angrily at his chest, not caring how important he might be. "Don't _you_ be telling _me_ how to act." I spat, narrowing my eyes at him. "How could you be so damn calm about this? As if marriage was such a frivolous thing that you do on a whim."

He grabbed my wrist, holding it over my head. He leaned his face closer to mine, our noses barely touching. "First, don't poke me," Sasuke said, his breath fanning over my face. I looked away, my cheeks flushing. He grabbed my chin, forcing me to star him in the eyes.

"Let go of me!" I attempted to yank my arm out of his grasp, failing miserably

"And second," He began, finally releasing me. "Sit," He said, pointing to the chairs.

My mouth dropped in disbelief. Was he ordering me around? The nerve! "No." I crossed my arms stubbornly. He is no body to me. He can't just order me around like that!

Sasuke smirked as I glared up at him. "Please, Please," Masaaki stepped between us. "There is no need for such behavior."

Sasuke shrugged, looking away. "Whatever." He said under his breath.

"Sakura, this is beyond any of our control. It was decided a long time ago." His brows furrowed together as he apologized. "Please, let's just sit down and talk-"

I interrupted him mid-sentence, "I don't want to talk about it! What does it matter if I do? Because, by the looks of it, anything I have to say isn't going to make a difference in the end. I apparently don't have much say in my own life. Please, spare me the waist of breath."

Masaaki paused, hopefully taking some consideration into what I just said. "Well, you could always cancel this arrangement..."

Ding-ding-ding! We have a winner. Thank god. I sighed in relief. "Great, perfect. I'll take it."

"Whoa there, not so fast. There is, of course, one condition if you wish to cancel this arrangement." I stared blankly at him, waiting for him to tell me the "condition". I didn't care, I'd do anything. I don't want to get married.

"What is it?" I finally asked.

He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose once more, "You must pay your debt."

"Debt?" I asked, arching my brow. My mother never borrowed money from anyone, and considering the fact that this is the first time I've ever seen them, obviously I didn't borrow money either. "What debt? I don't owe any debt."

Sasuke, who was now leaning against the wall beside the door, smirked. "Seriously? Just how oblivious are you?"

I glared daggers at him. I will _never _marry him. Over my dead body.

"Hospital bills, school payments, the rent for your home, and many other bills have been paid by the Uchiha. All of that calculated is around ten million Yen. That is what you must repay the young master if you desire this arrangement to be cancelled..."

My mouth gaped wide open. Ten....Ten.....million. "WHAT!?"

Sasuke chuckled, "That means you have to do everything I say."

"Are you seriously agreeing with this?" I yelled at him, shocked. This _has _to be a joke. It just has to be. Things like this don't happen in real life!

He shrugged, "Not a problem with me."

I shook my head in disbelief, "You have no life at all, do you?" How could he be so _okay _with this? "Don't you have any plans at all for your life? I mean, don't you want to fall in love and have children?"

"So you want children?" He said with a sly smile.

My cheeks flushed a deep red. "Th-that's not what I meant!"

"So you don't want to have children?"

"No, I do." I responded quickly.

He smirked, "Good, I want eight."

EIght?! "No way!" I was not having sex with him eight times!

Masaaki chuckled, "Already arguing over children. It's like it's meant to be."

I shook my head, tired of their mind games. "I've had enough of this. I can't get married, I haven't even had my first kiss yet." I bit my tongue, wishing I could take back that useless piece of information.

Sasuke stared at me, making me feel uncomfortable with his unending gaze. "Wh..what?" I asked shyly. "That's perfectly normal." I looked away from him, embarrassed.

"Hn." Abruptly Sasuke walked the short distance between us and took my face in his hands.

"Wha-" I began, just before Sasuke pressed his lips against my own. My eyes flew wide open, shocked by his sudden action. I tried pulling away but to no avail. He gripped the back of my neck, his other hand pressing our torsos impossibly close. Sasuke angled his head into the kiss, slowly molding our lips together. I let out a soft complaining moan. My arms pressed against his chest, trying to shove him away. I began to slowly give up, getting lost in the pleasurable friction between our lips. My eyes closed, my lips moving in sync with his. God, this is too much. So warm, so electrifying. I slid my had up his torso, gripping onto his shoulders as I tippy-toed towards the kiss, his arm wrapping completely around my waist. I was so lost in the moment, I had to remind myself to breath. My nostrils tingled as I breathed in his cologne. God...it smelled so good.

Sasuke pulled away suddenly, a smirk painting his lips. I blinked in confusion, my mind dizzy, my lips tingly. "There. Will you marry me?"

I stared at him speechless. All I could manage was, "Huh?" My mind was still trying to process things.

"I kissed you." He said bluntly, as if it was an everyday thing. "So now, we can get married."

"Wha...What? No!" My mind was working a little slow now, since it had just become silly putty, but the anger was settling.

"You said if I don't kiss you we can't get married."

"What?! No I did not!" This guy is _evil _! Masaaki walked up to me, holding out a sheet of paper and pen. "What's this?" I asked. Oh god...Masaaki saw the hole thing. This is way too embarrassing. What did I ever do to deserve this? I make strait A's! I never once talked back to my mother. I was the perfect, well behaved child she always wanted. Why was I being punished like this? I read the paper, picking up big black letters that read "Marriage license. "No way! I'm not signing that. Ever." I let out a 'hmph' and turned away defiantly.

"Sakura, I think this will be for the best... I mean, would you really want to disappoint your mother? Do you _really_ want to turn down her dyeing wish?"

I froze, his words gnawing at me. I swallowed the lump in my throat, any defense barriers I had left crashing at the mention of my mother's disappointment. All I ever did was try to make her happy... I let out and empty sigh. "Fine.." I turn and grabbed the pen.

Masaaki brightened up, pointed with his index finger on the paper "Sign right here."

And I did. I signed that retched paper. All just to please my mother. I hope that, wherever she was, she was at least happy that I was completing this one last request. I owed her this much right?

Little did I know how much meaning was actually behind all of this... What would you do if you figured out your life was a lie?


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N):**

* * *

**Okay! Sooo, I _am_ and idiot for not realizing that in order to add an authors note all I really had

* * *

**

**to do was add it while I'm writing the story....Seriously? I'm hopeless like that =.='

* * *

**

**But, whatever! I got it now :D

* * *

**

**I just want to thank everyone who had the patience and waited for me to write this chapter. I was

* * *

**

**originally planning to put up chapter two on monday, but things came up. It was all very

* * *

**

**stressful.

* * *

**

**No worries, if life is kind to me, I will upload a chapter every week. Not making any promises**

* * *

**though n.n'' I _am _in school. We all know how horrible that is. Not to mention, I am extremely

* * *

**

**lazy. But my laziness has it's remedies ;P As long as I have motivation, I am all up for writing

* * *

**

**these chapters. Now, I'm not fishing for compliments. I would just appreciate it if you left a

* * *

**

**review, simply because I would love to know that people are reading it and that I am not wasting

* * *

**

**my time.

* * *

**

** Okay....I'll shut up now. ENJOY!! n.n **

**

* * *

  
**

_Dear Sakura,_

_ I'm am truly sorry to have left you. I love you so much, and I want you to know that I will always be with you. Don't worry, love. I'm not going to watch you doing private things. You'd kill me. Well, I'm technically already dead... Sorry, I'm writing this while I'm alive-obviously. It's kind of hard to get into the mentality of a dead person. Never mind that, this is serious. I understand you are probably crying your heart out right now. Or not. Knowing you, you're probably waiting to do it later when nobody is looking. I really hope you work on that, honey. Hiding your emotions will only hurt you in the end. You are so much like your father, it amazes me. I know you never knew him, and that you can't stand it when I speak of him, but he really was a great man. He loved you so much. What a pity you never had the chance to return those feelings._

_ I'm worried about how you will take all of this. Having no father, no mother. I never thought this would happen. How could I? If I had know, I might not have had children in the first place. Don't get me wrong, having you was the best thing that ever happened to me, and I don't regret it, not even a little. I just wish you didn't have to suffer through this. Please don't. It might be too much to ask for, but would you please, for me, not let this get you down? Remain the happy, optimistic Sakura that I love so much. I understand you will miss me, as will I miss you, but you have your whole life ahead of you to allow something like this to get you down. I'm not saying to hold this all in either. Cry, it's only natural. Just don't turn yourself into one of those children we have seen in t.v. That abuse drugs, alcohol, and commit self mutilation. God, I'm such a worrisome old lady. _

_ I have to hurry up and finish this. You are, at the moment, on your way here to visit me. Yeah, I'm writing this in the hospital. I just hope it gets to you safe and soundly. I could sit here all day and write about how much I love you, and will miss you-typical motherly goodbye-but this isn't a farewell letter, and I don't have much time. So listen pay attention, and if you feel like you might lose this letter; grab a sheet of paper and pencil and write this down. _

_ Again, I'm eternally sorry for having to abandoned you in this world, but you are a brave, intelligent girl and I believe that you will be just fine. Since you are still seventeen, by law, you will be sent to an orphanage. We don't have any other relatives in Konohagakure, and I know how much you would hate to have to leave your friends and move to Kirigakure. So an orphanage would be your best choice. As if. There is no way I am going to leave you in an orphanage. Therefore, I have arranged for you to live with an old friend of mine. This was already planned, years ago, since the day the doctor told me I had Leukemia. He was more then happy to accept you into his home. Unfortunately though, he passed away. I'm sure you remember the funeral I attended a while back? _

_Now, before you start sighing heavily and mentally preparing yourself for life in an orphanage; we did write a contract. That means, even if he isn't there to approve your stay, you can still live there. Plus, the entire family loves you. Now, I don't want this to be a burden to them, so be in your best behavior. Once you graduate and can support yourself, you can move out. _

_ I heard something terrible happened to the family, so they're not that big in number anymore. What a shame. They really were the picture-perfect family of Konoha. Not to mention, they are very...stable, money wise. _

_ Well, I have to wrap this up, the nurse is waiting for me to finish writing so she can check my pulse and what-not. _

_ p.s. I gave Naruto the address. _

_ Love always, _

_ Mom

* * *

_

"No way! Shut. _Up!" _

I rolled my eyes, sighing tiredly into the phone. "I'm guessing you know about him?"

"Uh, DUH!" Well, I shouldn't be so surprised. Ino knew everyone.

"Am I missing out on something?"

"Uh-huh!"

"Really? Does everyone know about him...?" Why didn't I? I leaned over to grab the clothing that tumbled out of my not-big-enough suitcase.

"Sakura, he's like one of _thee _riches teenagers alive. _Ever!_ How could you _not _know about him? Tell me the address."

"I don't know...I just haven't. What address, his?"

"No, the address of the rock you have been living under. WAKE UP, WOMAN! You're going to be rich! Like rolling in cash!"

"Shush! You're making my ears bleed." It had gotten to the point were I had to hold the phone an arms-length from my ear. "You're so loud."

She sighed heavily, causing a loud static sound. "I'm sorry, but this is _huge."_

I sandwiched my cell in between my head and my shoulder, my arms attempting to squish my clothes together so more could fit. "Why is he so rich?"

"His family owns like, every possible business in Konoha, and a bunch other countries too. His father was the kind of business man that bought other companies just to sell them. I'm telling you, they have investments, like, everywhere."

"Wow..." That's impressive. "How does Sasuke deal with all of that? I mean, he's so young." I shuddered at the thought of me having to keep up with a bunch of investments and companies. Not a pretty picture... I could hardly keep up with my to-do list.

"Puh-lease. Sasuke is like a genius. He skipped so many grades, it got to the point that he graduated High school at the age of fourteen." Okay, so he's a freakishly smart. It just proves my theory that he has no life. No wonder he was so okay with marrying me. I'm doing him a huge favor, really.

I reached over to the zipper, my knee forcing down the top of the suitcase.

"So, what happened to the family?"

"No clue. No body really knows, except the Uchihas themselves. Probably something really bad... Sasuke changed a lot since."

I struggled with the zipper, kneeling on top of suitcase. "You used to know him?"

"Know him?" Ino scoffed, "I used to stalk him."

"Freak."

Laughing she said, "As if. You're the one who's married to like the hottest guy alive, and all you can think about it Naruto? That, my friend, is freak worthy."

I collapsed over my suit case, giving up on it, and put the phone on speaker-something I probably should have done ages ago. "He's not that bad... I mean, you used to like him."

"Which is why _you_ shouldn't."

"Please, as if that ever stopped you from stealing the guys I liked."

"I _never_ stole a guy from you."

"No?" I asked sarcastically, raising my brow.

"Nope. I simply redirect them to something better. Me."

"Ouch."

"Oh quit complaining, you're married now. Leave Naruto to me."

My jaw dropped. I reached over, grabbing the phone and taking it off speaker as I pressed it against my ear. "Don't you dare." I spoke menacingly. There was a limit, and Naruto was it. If she went out with him, I would never forgive her.

She laughed, "Chill. Kidding. Besides, you're _married_. Get over him."

Speak of the devil... "Yeah, yeah. I have another call. Text me."

"GET OVER--" Funny that she already knew who it was. I answered Naruto before letting her finnish.

"Hello?" I sat up, all excited to talk to him.

"Sakura-chan! How are you? What's up?" God, I loved how I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Hey, Naruto. Um, nothing really," I sighed. "I hate moving."

"Figures," Naruto's chuckle causing me to flush.

"I'm just packing. Suitcases aren't cooperating with me." And I had given up. Why does my mother buy such small suitcases? It's going to take me days to move everything out.

"Aw. I have some camping bags here, if you want to use them. Want some help?"

How could I refuse? "I would appreciate it." Yeah, I am definitely not giving up on him. Just 'cause I'm technically married. Who cares? Besides, Naruto doesn't know a thing. I didn't tell him what happened yesterday, for this reason exactly. Even if the chances of me being with him were futile now that my life course was marriage or debt.

Ten million. I don't even work! My life would be _so _over. I really wish my mother had spoken to me before borrowing money from a rich friend.

"Alright, I'll be right over!" His enthusiasm was so adorable.

I giggled softly, "Look both ways before crossing the street.

"I _know_, mom." I bit my lip, refraining from giggling at the child-like way he said that.

"Alright, alright. Bye."

"Bye." I closed my phone, tossing it onto my bed.

My room was quite unkempt. There were clothing dispersed everywhere. Tiny bags attempting to hold everything in. Naruto can't see this... He'll assume that I'm messy. Well, at least I looked decent.

I got up, kicking some shirts out of the way. "I really hate moving..." I always felt like I was leaving something behind, and that I'd never see it again. I'm even more paranoid now that I know that anything I don't move will be sold, according to my mothers will. She didn't want to leave anything of her belongings behind in fear that those items would hold me back in life, and that I'd horde them around with me. I might have. I trust my mother's judgement(I really shouldn't, considering the dilemma I was in.). That is why I decided to only keep one thing, and that one thing is the photo we took together on our trip to Kiri.

* * *

**(A/N): Kirigakure is the water country, btw.

* * *

**

It wasn't that much, my mother had so many other valuables, but it meant the most to me because....Well, that was the last time my mother and I had fun together, before she was hospitalized.

I walked towards my bed, dropping flat on my face. My life sucks. I sighed heavily, drowning in self pity. Why is everyone so okay with this? Am I the only one that finds this cruel? Why should I even marry him? I shouldn't have to devote my life to a man my mother and her "close friend" picked out for me. It's so unfair! I might as well tie the rope around my neck and hang myself.

And he stole me first kiss! What happened to **personal boundaries**?????

My life is over. So, so, very over.

I let out a long sigh. Never in my seventeen years of living, did I think my mother would ever lie to me. I thought we told each other everything! I could only wonder what else she must have lied to me about. This is my life, you know? She can't just decide my future like this. And how irresponsible of her to leave her daughter with such a debt on her shoulders.

I _have_ to find a way to repay that money. It's a must. This arrangement cannot go on.

* * *

**March 28, 1999**

_One...Two...Three.._

_snow flakes falling_

_four...five...six.._

_water drops crawling_

"Promise me something?"

"What is it?"

_Crystal, Crystal_

_Cold and wet_

_White and clear_

_as the day we met _

"Promise you'll remember me?"

"Always."

Now I fall

now I break

I forgot,

my mistake

"...I love you."

* * *

I rolled over in my bed, a yawn escaping my lips. Arching my back, I stretched my arms over my head.

The room was dark, crickets played in the background. I allowed myself to space out, taking in the soft scenery. The stars glowed through my window, the moon lighting up the night sky. My body was relaxed, thinking of nothing but the patterns the stars made. Then, it dawned on me.

I fell asleep...

What time is it?! Hastily, I sat upright, crawling toward my nightstand.

Dammit. Dammit. Dammit. I was suppose to be at my new house by six!

The digital clock read: 12:56am.

I'm done for...

I forced myself out of bed, mentally scolding myself. Ugh! Now I have to hurry up packing! As if it wasn't bad enough earlier. How the hell am I going to finish by morning? I had to find a way. The trucks come tomorrow, when I'm supposedly gone. Wonderful...

I walked over to my door, switching on my lights. Better get started.

(Please note that I was in full mental preparation for hard labor.)

What...happened...?

My mouth gaped as I gawked at my room. It was...it was..._it was clean!_

I couldn't believe it. Everything was packed, not a single particle of clothing lying on the floor. Was I sleep cleaning? That would be a serious problem.

I reached down, picking up a white paper that was taped to one of the suitcases. It read:

_Hey,_

_So, I came by and you were sleeping. Didn't want to wake you._

_Cleaned your room and packed your things. Don't worry, Ino helped._

_She made sure I only packed shirts and pants. _

_Call me later, if you want... Good luck with the moving!_

_ -Naruto_

I sighed heavily, annoyed with myself for falling asleep. I wanted to hang out with him...

My fingers worked on folding the paper as I walked towards my bed. Well, at least I didn't have to pack. As I was sliding the folded piece of paper into my jean pocket, I noticed my cellphone vibrating. It was a voicemail. I sat on the edge of my bed, flipping my phone open and pressing it against my ear.

Voicemail:

_Hello Sakura, It's Masaaki._

_Call me back when you get this message._

_**Message deleted**_

_Hey, Masaaki again. Pick up the phone._

_**Message deleted**_

_Are you alright? Oh God... please call back._

_**Message deleted**_

_We're really beginning to worry, Sakura. Pick up the phone._

_**Message deleted**_

_I understand that you're ups-_

The message was cut off by another call. Not recognizing the number, I assumed it must be Masaaki. I sighed. He worries too much.

"Hello?"

"Where the hell are you?" That definitely wasn't Masaaki.

"Sasuke?" I kept my voice innocent, acting as if I had no idea what he was talking about.

"Don't you 'Sasuke' me." Someone is a little bit cranky... "Do you have any idea what time it is? You were told to be here by nine."

I scoffed, "Chill mom, I fell asleep." What's _his _problem? If anything, I'm the one who should be pissed off here. Who the hell does he think he is, talking to me like that? "I'll be there in a second. Don't get your panties in a bunch."

"No, stay." He paused, sighing into the receiver. Probably trying to hold it together. "I'll come pick you up."

I scrunched my nose, "Ew. No."

"What?"

"That's gross!" I tried holding back a chuckle when he sighed again. Very, clearly agitated. "I can walk."

"It's late."

"So?" Not like it was that far away, really. A toddler could walk from here to there.

"Shut up," he said in a tired voice before hanging up.

Tsch, jerk. I shut my phone and slid it into my jean pocket, getting up and walking toward my suitcases. I sure as hell was not going to wait for him.

I grabbed the giant rolling suitcase that Naruto must have brought for me, and stacked the other one on top.

I picked up the duffle bag (Naruto's duffle bag. It even had his name plate on it.) and pulled the door open with my foot. It was a lot to carry, but I could manage. After all, I'm not weak and defenseless like most girls. I made sure to shut off the lights of the hallways on my way to the living room. My heart ached with every step that I took. This felt so permanent... It _was_ permanent, which hurt all the more.

I stopped just by my front door, taking in my surroundings. I really am going to miss this place...

Signs of my mother were everywhere. From the floral wallpaper, to the carving on the doorframe measuring my growth process throughout the years. It wasn't easy. Nothing was easy anymore.

I sighed softly and reluctantly turned the door knob, pushing the door open. I stepped out, looking over my shoulder to give my home one last glimpse before I left. I felt like I was walking out of my life, and into a complete new one. From now on, I am no longer Sakura Haruno. From now on, I will be known as Sakura Uchiha. Gross...

I shut the door, turning on my heel. The wheels from the suitcase clacked noisily down the front steps, rumbling on the stone pavement. The night was quiet. Only the sound of the wind and crickets filling it's emptiness. It seemed like nobody was around. Everything glowed in an eery blue. I shivered slightly, the chilling wind dancing through my pink locks down my neck. I began to walk a little bit faster, my nose and cheeks freezing. Sasuke's house was only four, maybe five blocks away. I somehow knew the way, as if I had gone there millions of times before. Of course, I had only been there once. So the fact that the way to his house felt like second nature, was a bit unsettling.

In the distance I could see a car turning the corner. It's bright headlights blinding me as it approached. I stopped walking, holding my hand over my face to block out the light. My heart raced when the car pulled over beside me. I dropped my hand from my face and continued walking, attempting to get as far away from the car as possible, waves of panic rippling through me. Oh no. I'm going to get raped. Or killed. Or raped and killed. God, I'm so stupid. I should have waited at home.

I jumped slightly, hearing the car door open and close. I began to run, or at least tried to.

"Sakura!" A voice called out to me. I stopped and turned, a bit relieved to see it was Sasuke. I'm so stupid... He _was_ going to pick me up after all. "What the hell are you doing? I told you to wait."

I walked towards him, too relieved to care if he was scolding me. "I know, I know. But it's just... I... the car..." I stumbled on my words, my heart still pounding in my chest from what I thought just almost happened. "I thought I was going to be _raped!" _Kind of foolish really. Konoha is a really safe place to live, from what I've seen.

Sasuke massaged his temple, as if my voice was piercing his skull. "Just, get in the car."

I narrowed my eyes, "No." I was way too stubborn to get in the car. Especially after he had demanded me to do it in such a shut-up-you're-wasting-my-time tone of voice. He shouldn't be telling me to do anything. Just 'cause he's, by law, my husband, does not give him the rights to control me. In my mind, we aren't even married. This is nothing more then a dumb arrangement our parents decided for us. Nothing more.(It's also a way for me to avoid being in debt, but that's besides the point.)

"Go."

"No."

"Now."

"Never."

His eyes narrowed, staring down at my own. "Sakura," he began in a warning voice through clenched teeth.

"I'm flattered you remember my name, and all...but please, don't ware it out."

A thin smirk spread on his lips. "Suit yourself, honey."

My jaw dropped,my face blank with shock. "Ew!"

"Honey, get in the car." Oh, he was _so _enjoying this. I wanted to claw his smug little face. Mess up it's perfection.

"Shut up! Don't call me that."

"Honey."

I could feel a vain pulsing in my forehead, the air around my cheeks warm. "S-stop it! I'm not your _honey. _I'm not your _anything. _And I will not get in the car with you. Not now, not ever."

The smirk from his face vanished as he stared down at me with an emotionless face. I could feel a lump forming in my throat, the air thick and uneasy beneath his cold stare. "A-and..stop..looking at me like that." I looked away, scowling at nothingness. It didn't help to be looking away. I could still feel his eyes on me, as if he were reading my mind or something. I have no clue, but it's creepy. It made me feel uneasy.

"Fine," he said, "Suit yourself." He bent down, wrapping his arms around my thighs and lifting me from the ground. I squealed, having a brief panic attack when I couldn't feel my feet touching the ground beneath me. He threw my over his shoulder, one arm wrapped tightly around my thigh.

"What are you _doing?!"_ I pounded my fist onto his back, squirming and trying to free myself from his grasp.

"Taking you home." He turned and walked towards his car, completely ignoring the pounding on his back.

"Let me go!"

"No."

"Now!"

"Never."

ARGH!!! I HATE THIS MAN!!!!

* * *

**(A/N): Sooo sorry it's short. I just wanted to upload _something. _D; So sorry, again, for making everyone wait. I'll try to upload once a week from no on, and to make these chapters longer. Juicier ;P Oh, if you notice any spelling errors, sorry. I have to spell check this myself lol. But I do my best, nonetheless :]** _REVIEWW 333_


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N):**

**Finally, chapter 3. TA-DAHHH. Tehehe :3**

**I wanted to upload this chapter as soon as possible. In this chapter, I describe several parts of the Uchiha manor.**

**I made a collage of images that resembled my mental image of it xP I'll put the link up in my page.  
**

**Alsooo; My friend, and her friends, are putting up some of their cosplay pictures on deviantart. They're really awesome, check em out :D**

**Link in my page ;P**

**Thanks, and enjoyy :]**

* * *

My mother had always encouraged me to never used the word "hate" when referring to something. A simple "Strongly dislike" would suffice.

So, I strongly dislike Sasuke? HAH, no! I hate him. I hate the way he talks, I hate the way he smells, I hate the way he breathes.

We didn't talk the rest of the ride home. He just _threw_ me in the back seat, clicked on my seat belt when I was in a _very_ uncomfortable position, and took his seat up front. I could have said a bunch of things to him. Could have threatened to call the cops on him for domestic violence. Who would they believe? After all, he's the rich one here. I'm the poor orphan that is in desperate need of money.

I clicked off my seat belt and stormed into the house, desperate to get far, far away from the man I _hate. _

"Sakura!" Masaaki greeted me at the door with joy. He approached me, wrapping his small arms around me and pulling me into a hug. "I'm glad you're okay."

I gave him a warm smile, reminding myself the the only one to be hated here is Sasuke. "I'm so sorry to have worried you," I said in embarrassment. "I kinda fell asleep packing."

Masaaki brushed it aside, hugging me once more. "The important thing is that you're okay." Why did he care so much? He hardly knew me. Masaaki pulled out of the hug turning to bow at Sasuke as he entered. I narrowed my eyes at him, hating his presence. "Young master," Masaaki straitened up. Does he _always_ have to bow to him? I mean, Sasuke was here a few minutes ago before he went and picked me up. (Literally)

His eyes darted in my direction, observing me from head to toe. "You look like crap."

My jaw dropped in a defensive manner. "Well, _excuse me," _I crossed my arms, letting out a small 'hmph'. "I don't know about you, but _I _do not dress out for packing, Sa-su-ke."

"Oh, he's just messing with you," Masaaki nudges me with his elbow, giving me a sheepish grin. "You look beautiful, as always." I gave him a warm smile, grateful that at least _he_ was on my side.

"Masaaki," Sasuke began, sighing rather tiredly. "I need you to pick up some files for me." Sasuke held out his car keys and Masaaki took them. "They're in the passenger seat."

"Right away."

Sasuke turned to me, eyeing me once more. "Go get cleaned up." I rolled my eyes. Whatever, might as well.

Some maids standing by approached me, grabbing either side of my shoulders and led me up the grand staircase. The stairs were unbelievably beautiful-unlike the man that walks on them everyday. They stretched far and wide at the first few steps, two black marble sculptures holding out candles. The sculptures were females, sitting at the bottom of the handrail at each side. The handrails were also made of marble. In fact, even the balusters were made of marble. Tsch, rich people. Wood isn't good enough? And what is with the extraneous amount of candles they use in this house? The maid's hand gripped on my shoulder, urging me to hurry up. I picked up my pace, my eyes still taking in the odd surroundings. There were columns against the walls, all made of marble, with an arch connecting every two. Candles stood everywhere in groups of six, sometimes twelve. It gave the house a golden hue. I sighed, relieved to see lamps at the very top of the staircase. They too, like the sculptures, sat tall at each side of the hand rail.

"Go down the hall and make a left," One of the maids announced. "The door has the words 'bath' carved into it, so it shouldn't be too hard to find." I nodded, watching as they turned towards the stairs.

Down and make a left, I mentally repeated, afraid of getting lost.

I pushed two large double doors hesitantly, worried I was already going the wrong way. But that couldn't be the case. This was the only "down" there was.

The doors were a bit heavy. I pushed with my hip as well, managing to open a small crack. My eyes squinted automatically, bright light flowing freely through that small crack on the door. I pushed the door more, mentally cursing Sasuke for having such heavy doors. I gave up, the door shutting automatically. What the hell?

I turned in surprise, hearing a small chuckle from behind me. A tall man that looked a lot like Sasuke stood in from of me. Relative? "What's so funny?"

He signaled me with his hand to move aside, I obeyed, and he reached over to grab the door. "You're suppose to pull," He demonstrated, opening the door without breaking a sweat.

"Oh..." I chuckled nervously, feeling in need of mental help. "I knew that."

The light from inside illuminated his features. His eyes were black, like Sasuke's, as was his hair. In fact, he looked _just _likeSasuke. He held out a hand to me, a thin smile spread on his lips. "My name's Itachi."

I took his hand automatically, "Sakura."

He smirked, but not in that cocky way Sasuke smirks. Itachi's smirk was gentle, charming. "I know." He held my hand towards his lips, kissing my knuckles, his eyes remaining on my own.

I blushed, my heart skipping a beat. Very charming. I cleared my throat, forcing myself to look away from his hypnotic gaze. "So, are you a relative?"

Itachi release my hand, sliding his own into his pockets. Sasuke does that a lot too. Why the hell am I taking notice of what Sasuke does?

"I'm Sasuke's older brother." No shock there. They could be twins (if it wasn't for the longer hair, or the oddly, yet attractively placed scars he had on his face).

"No kidding," I smiled, acting as if that didn't sound totally obvious. "Well, I had no idea he had a brother. Though, you surely do look like him."

Itachi returned my smile, "I like to think of it the other way around."

"He looks a lot like you," I corrected.

He nodded, flashing his teeth as his smile widened. Standing aside he said, "Go on now. Don't let me distract you from exploring your new home." It was so weird that _everyone _here seemed to know about me, and how I was going to live here, and I didn't know anything. I gave him a curt nod, walking by him to the bright room. My eyes squinted, adjusting to the sudden blazing surroundings. The door shut behind me, leaving me along in this quiet radiant hall. There were paintings everywhere. All over the walls, all over the ceiling that was made of glass. Wasn't it like one-thirty in the morning...? I figured since this was only the second floor, that this room must be illuminated with lights behind the stained glass ceiling. Never the less, it certainly was astonishing in all it's glory. I blinked a few times, my eyes adjusting. It was going to take some time getting used to this mansion... I've lived in a small two-bedroom home all my life. Everything about this place was extravagantly large. It made me wonder just how big their family actually was. Or, used to be...

I scanned the doors on my left, coming across one that said "bath". I turned the golden knob, _pulling_ the door open. (Thank goodness Itachi came along and corrected be before my stubbornness ended up adding to my debt.)

The bathroom was a bit more modern then the rest of the house-still very luxurious. The floor had black and white marble tiles, just like the hallway, and the ceiling had dark green floral wallpapers that reminded me of my mother.

* * *

Sasuke's POV:

"Yes Master?" The shy young maid approached me, her cheeks flushed.

I smirked, women are pathetic. "I've been calling you."

She bowed her head instantly, "Please, forgive me, Master." And why should I? It was their job to come when I called. To abide by my ever command. I rose from my seat and walked over to the maid, eyeing her petite form. She took hold of her quivering hands, folding them at her lap. Her eyes staring up at me nervously. I smirked deviously, a brilliant idea crossing my mind.

* * *

Sakura's POV:

The bath was marvelous. My skin felt so squishy and exfoliated. I looked down at my hair. It looked, if possible, even more pink then before. No wonder rich people looked so beautiful. I stepped out of the tub carefully, bending over to drain the water. The room was hot, the windows and mirrors foggy, as were the floors. Once the water began to drain, I reached for my towel and wrapped it around my body.

Where are my clothes...? I walked over to the door, noticing a hanger on the doorknob, a white plastic bag hanging from it's shoulders. I picked it up, noticing a folded get-well-soon card hanging from the neck of the hanger. I opened it reading the small cursive letters, "Your clothes are being washed. Master has ordered for me to send you these." Well, this couldn't be good. I tossed the card aside and pulled off the long plastic bag. No..freaking...way.. I stared at it in horror, my teeth grinding against each other. _A maid's outfit!? _

No..No...God, no. I can't wear _this. _It's so..so.._revealing. _(Did I forget to mention how much I hate Sasuke Uchiha?)

My mind raced, trying to find a way out of this situation. Dammit...my clothes were still in the car.

I groaned, mentally cursing my life. Only me. Things like this only happen to me. Sighing, I placed it on the chair facing the mirror. Might as well put it on for now.

* * *

Sasuke's POV:

I smirked, a bit curious to see how Sakura would look in that outfit.

The maid came in, Sakura's dirty clothing in her hands. "Did she notice?"

She smiled, shaking her head. "She was closing her eyes when I walked in."

My smirk soften into a smile at the thought of it. I leaned back in my chair and shooed the maid. "Go, now. Leave those here." She obeyed and hurried out of the room. For a moment I just starred at her clothes lying on my desk. Unable to contain myself, I reach over and stuck my hand into the pocket of her jeans, pulling out her phone and a folded piece of paper.

* * *

Sakura's POV:

I opened the door slowly, looking both ways to make sure nobody was around. No one...

Relaxing, I pushed the door further open, stepping out of the bathroom wearing the maid outfit. I just had to put up with it until I get to Sasuke's car. No big. Just as long as nobody sees me like this. I tugged on the skirt. Too short. How could somebody clean in this!? The outfit wasn't my size either, which was just my luck. It was pretty tight on me, and the top squashed my breast. I tugged it upwards, trying to cover up the cleavage. Sasuke must think I'm really skinny to have given me a size zero.

A squeal escaped my lips as I fell to the floor. I sighed, irritated at my clumsiness, and got up suddenly, feeling a breeze in my rear. God, please don't let anybody see me like this.

I hurried, the double doors were only a few steps away. I turned suddenly, hearing a door open. Oh god... Just kill me now. End my torture. I could feel the blood drain out of my body as Sasuke stepped out of the room. I remained speechless as his eyes wandered down my body.

Move Sakura. _Move!_

I turned quickly on my heel and raced to the door, my heart pounding out of control when I heard him run after me. _He's chasing me?!_

I leaped towards the door, grabbing the handle and pulling. Big mistake.

Sasuke was behind me in seconds, and before I figured out I had to push not pull, he wrapped his arms around my waist and yanked me backward. "No!" I yelled, losing my grip with each of his yanks, until finally I had nothing to hold onto. I kicked the air, my arms trying to pry his off. "Let me go!"

"S_hut up!_"He whispered venomously into my ear.

Oh god... _Domestic abuse! _I screamed for help. Surely somebody had to be around. Sasuke's hand clamped tightly over my mouth, muffling my voice. What is his _problem?!_ How could he treat me like...like..._this!?_ He hardly knew me!

Sasuke pushed me into the room, causing me to stumble the the floor. He shut the door behind him, locking it so nobody could interfere. God...What is he going to do to me... Are all men like this at two in the morning!?

He stepped forward, a devious grin on his face. I crawled backward, desperate to get away.

He crouched down, reaching for my ankle and pulling me back, "Who's Naruto?"

He asked, grabbing my neck and sitting me up. I grabbed his wrist, pulling his hand away from me. "What do _you_ care?" I narrowed my eyes at him, acting as if I wasn't afraid of him at this moment. "Give me my damn clothes!"

He smirked. I hate his smirk. "I will, when you tell me who he is." Bullshit.

"He's my boyfriend," I said, rather convincingly. "Give me my clothes!"

The smirk faded from his face, he stared at me serious. I looked away, glaring into the distance. "You're mine," He muttered.

"Hah! As _if._" I returned my gaze to him scowling angrily at him. He thinks he owns me just because I'm his wife. "I'm only with you because apparently, our parents think you can't find a woman on your own." And now I know why. Tsch, jerk. I'm not his freaking property.

Sasuke's smirk returned, his face unreadable. "Congratulation, you're hired. "

"What..?"

"Apparently, you have _so_ much free time to be flirting with prepubescent little boys," Isn't he_ eighteen?! _And Naruto is seventeen! "From now on, you're my new maid."

"_What!?" _I have to wear _this?_ Around the _house? _"Hell no!"

"Too late, you're already mine. You have to do everything I tell you to do."

I looked at him blankly. Why the hell does he continue insisting that I'm his property? "What are you talking about?"

"You owe me ten million."

I gulped, the money sounding so heavy on my shoulders. "I thought that was only if I didn't marry you..."

"Marriage or not, debt is debt. You owe your life to me."

Ten million is probably what he makes daily. Why the hell is he harassing me like a loan shark? If I knew this would happened, I wouldn't have married him in the first place. "But I'm your _wife!_" How could he put his _wife_ on debt?! Isn't his money my money?

Sasuke let a low mocking chuckle, "Now you acknowledge it?"

I blush and look away from stoic eyes. It's not my fault! He's threatening me with _debt._

Sasuke grabbed my chin gently (_gently!?_), forcing my attention on his. "Women are too easy." He said in a husky voice, nearing his face to mine. "All it takes is money, and good looks." I felt like a deer caught in the headlights; unable to pull away, my heart stopping as realization slowly dawned on me. Sasuke pressed his lips on the corner of my mouth, letting them linger. Before I could even protest, my body was pressed against the floor, Sasuke hovering over me. I squirmed as he kissed down my neck, causing pleasure that made me sick to my stomach. "Stop fucking around, Sakura," he said in an annoyed voice. What the hell is he talking about? His fingers began unbuttoning the front of the maid's outfit, ripping some out in frustration.

"Get off me.." I struggled, attempting to push him off. He slid down my body, pressing his lips onto my cleavage. (Thank god this came with a corset, or I'd be braless.) I squirmed trying to shove him aside.

He pulled back, gripping up onto the top of the corset. He's going to rip it off?! I reacted instantly, my hand flying across his face. I felt victorious, for a brief second, until a smirk formed on his lips.

Sasuke grabbed both my wrists, pinning them over my head. His lips slammed onto mine, as if that slap fueled him on. Oh God, he's sick. He's really, really sick.

He kissed me fiercely, his lips devouring mine down to nothing. Not even giving me a chance to breathe. He broke away, only to come crashing down on my neck, his lower teeth grinding against the skin. I squealed, shutting my eyes tightly. I don't believe I've ever felt this defenseless before.

Sasuke licked the contour of my neck with the tip of his tongue. _Disgusting! _I just _showered! _"If you' behave, I'll pay you," he said seductively, kissing up my neck. He pulled away, staring down at me with a sly smile.

"Get..off...me..." I said in between breathes, my eyes narrowing. Something flashed across his eyes. Confusion? I couldn't tell. It left just as fast as it came. "I'm not going to sell myself to _you!_" When is he going to understand that I'm not his freaking toy?

He smirked, letting go of my wrists. "What a strange woman..." Ugh. I hated how he made it sound like I was some sort of experiment. Sasuke got up, yanking me up by my arm. His harm snaked around the small of my back, pressing my torso closer to his. "Never the less, you still have to repay your debt." I attempted getting out of his hold by twisting, but that didn't work out so well. He pulled me back against his torso, his hand now on my stomach. I clenched my teeth, feeling like kicking him where it hurts. But I wasn't about to try. He'd probably enjoy that.

Sasuke kissed the crook of my neck, moving upward. "Might as well me my maid," He spoke into my ear.

"I rather die."

He let me go, stepping away. "Very well."

I turn facing him. Our eyes locked for a brief second. If I thought I hated him earlier, I was wrong. I hate him so much more now.

I walked around him carefully, making sure he doesn't flip and goes back to sexually harassing me.

"Goodnight." I turned just before I opened the door, Sasuke still in the same spot, his hand balled into fist.

"Whatever," He replied, walking over to his desk and throwing me my clothes.

I caught it, my mouth dropping slightly. Pervert. Why the hell does he have my clothing?

I didn't say anything more to him, anxious to get as far away as possible from this man. What was my mother thinking, arranging a marriage for me? This is absurd!

Now it was almost three in the morning. I had _school_ tomorrow!

Dammit.

* * *

**(A/N): Short, I know. I intended it that way. 1), So I could upload _something._ And 2), I figured I much rather write short chapters and upload more often then write long chapters and take longer to upload. **

**Just finished this and only reread it once, so, sorry for any spelling mistakes of the sort. **

**Hope you liked it n.n revieww :3**


End file.
